User talk:Nagamarky
Archive is kept at User:Nagamarky/Chatlogs. New posts to be placed below. monaco we are losing monaco. i did not know the phase out of monaco was the intention of the beta 22:45, September 28, 2010 (UTC) CJ.. Is glad Nagy is back around to help tackle the impending troll hordes and revert wars to come with all the new content. CJ would also like to know if Nagy got the new DLC and what he thought of it.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:10, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : Nagy is currently downloading the new DLC and would not like his impression of said new DLC to be affected by the troll hordes or their opinions, and will thus be under heavy sedation until the download finishes. Also, Nagy asks what CJ thinks of the new DLC. 23:16, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : : It was ok, man. You might be dissapointed. I was a little. It's certainly not as good as Knoxx. Really, it's just Jakobs Cove with a different vibe and a bigger payoff at the end. It's new content for ten bucks. Well worth it, imo.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:19, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : I haven't finished it yet, but for 10 bucks, it's a very solid buy so far. We'll all be going back to Knoxx anyway until we find perfect variants of all the orange/pearlescent guns. NOhara24 23:37, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Please don't revert to incorrect information You reverted an edit about the added achievements, and about the PC achievements. With the last DLC, now there are 77, 12 of which are hidden. Also, achiveements were NOT added to 'the PC version'. Steam's version is slightly different. Although everything else is basically the same, it has a different executable file, that replaces the original DRM with Steam, and adds a few Steam functionalities, like opening the achievement list on Steam's in-game overlay UI, and the achievements were added ONLY to that version. If you buy the game via retail, OnLive or Games for Windows Live, you will NOT get access to the achievements. Also, Borderlands is NOT in the list of games that can be added to steam via a CD key. So no, 'PC version' doesn't get achievements. For PC, only Steam's version gets them. You should change the information back to the correct data. MithranArkanere 14:09, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Take it easy, buds. Take it easy on Hiddarg, buds. He's new here and he's still learning about Wikia-editing and such. I've already helped him update the Claptrap's New Robot Revolution logo on a page (I forget which, see his contribs), and I think he was trying to provide some useful info for the PC version on the Underdome page. (Hey, if I had the PC version, I'd want to know that the Vampire mode would still kill me if I used the God mode cheat). Least you should've done was just do a slight rewording of his addition and a spelling/grammar check. AtlasSoldier 04:57, October 2, 2010 (UTC) : If your intention is for the wiki to include every questionably-notable detail about cheats and (demi-)god modes, it is certainly not mine. 05:44, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Take the Fallout Wikia for example. The game is just like Borderlands, available on XBOX 360, PS3 (I think) and PC. And you can also make your own content, just like Borderlands. Yet they have alot of details about things that are available on the PC version via cheats, such as "Beta" weapons that never made it into the game, but are still accessible. I have no clue why you are so against the idea of adding one little note about a PC cheat to one article. It's not like it's affecting the good/evil balance of the Wikia. Let it goooo. Heck, I might even design 3 templates, each has it's own mini-system logo. One for XBOX, one for PS3 and one for PC. And if a glitch/trivia note pertains to a single system, then the template can be placed before the note itself, signifying which system the note pertains to. AtlasSoldier 05:49, October 2, 2010 (UTC) : This is not the Fallout Wikia. Do you know what will affect "the good/evil balance of the Wikia"? If everyone thinks like you/Hiddarg and adds cheat notes to every page. This is not a glitch or trivia issue, it is one of cheats. I can't stop you or change your opinion, neither can you mine. 06:03, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Well maybe PC users would like to know that if they use, for example, the God mode cheat in the Underdome, the Vampire bonus will still kill them. Did I say anything about going hogwild with adding cheats everywhere? No. I was using the Fallout Wikia as an example to show you that having some trivia notes or even some content/pages about the PC version's cheats can be a good thing as long as it stays organized, and doesnt end up going hogwild; hence the Note template tests I just made. Hell, those note templates I made can even be used on trivia notes for things like achievement pages and such. There's alot of uses for those little "Note" templates. See User:AtlasSoldier/NoteExample. That's how they're used, and they can be used for organizational purposes too. Not everything to do with cheating/modding is bad. =\ AtlasSoldier 06:14, October 2, 2010 (UTC) : "oh hey look, if there's a note about that cheat on that page, I'ma add another note here too. And here, and here, and...." 06:19, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::That's why we have other editors, Naga. To watch out for that stuff. Or hey, here's a better idea! *ding* Add a PC Cheats page or "Console Commands" or whatever, and list stuff there for the PC users. Honestly, I don't see why you have such an attitude about this. Yes, you have over 5k edits, but only 1,341 of those really count ( ). And if the attitude does come from the edit count, well that's no way for an editor to behave. Editors need to be open to new ideas from new and semi-new users, instead of just shooting them down due to personal preferences. I'd love to stay and chat about this some more, but I've got to get back to farming Claptraps for Bobbleheads and Oil Cans. AtlasSoldier 06:26, October 2, 2010 (UTC)